darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Strategy: Savage
ATTENTION! This Page Is UNDER CONSTRUCTION " ---- Bio Sentinel from Verdanth. ]]The last unique Sentinel to be unlocked in the game, Savage, the Lord of Beasts, relies heavily on his physical prowess, tanking capabilities and has a magnitude of diverse tactics invovling his Pet. He is also the only hero, who can resurrect himself, so one would do well to keep him in a squad General Information ? : Base Stats & Unlock Levels Abilities - Basic Attack: "Brutal Assault" Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant : "?" ?? : - Unique Ability: "Wild Charge" : Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: : "?" ?? : - Squad Ability: "Savage Ally" : Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: : "?" ?? : Modifiers * Savage's Savage Ally: Extra health, but less damage. * Savage's Savage Ally: Attacks hit an additional target. : - Passive: "Bestial Mastery" : "?" ?? : Variants - Alpha: "Roar of Derision" Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: : "Savage charges to the targetted point and roars, taunting all enemies within '''8m '''for '''5 '''seconds and taking '''25'% 'less damage from all sources during that time." ?? : - Beta: "Enrage" Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: : "Sends the targetted ally into a rage, increasing the damage of non-periodic attacks by '''10 '''for '''30 '''seconds and regenerating '''37 '''health over that period." ?? : - Gamma: "Healing Sprite" Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: : "Summons a flying creature which periodically heals Savage or his allies for '''10-21 '''health. The creature will vanish after '''30 '''seconds." ?? : - Delta: "Virulent Vines" Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: : "Roots the target in place for '''8 '''seconds and applies an infectious disease that deals '''XX '''energy damage over that period. THe disease will spread to nearby enemies, dealing '''XX '''energy damage to each one." ?? : Recommended Stats : ''See Character Abilities & Stats For More Information'' Equip like any other Sentinel, focusing on Strength, Health and Power, as Savage has quite a big Ability usage. '''NOTE: Not all of these stats are necessary, but are things to keep an eye out for. Also, these stats mainly apply to just Savage and his Abilities, not any other Squad Abilities. : '-xx% Damage for Bio Attacks' Affects: Brutal Assault basic attack; Wild Charge unique ability; Savage Ally? squad ability (pet); Savage Delta's Virulent Vines : '-xx% Damage from Bio Attacks' (Optional but Helpful, due to the Same-genesis Crit Vulnerability) : +xx% Cooldown Reduction Affects: All abilities that have Cooldowns : +xx% Attack Speed Affects: The casting speed of all attacks (Cap is 150%, equaling 2.5x) : +xx% Attack Speed Affects: How fast Savage and his Pet(s) can move : +xx Healing (and/or) +xx% Healing Affects: Savage Ally? (enrage-heal); Savage Beta's Enrage; Savage Gamma's Healing Sprite : +xx% Area Effect Damage Affects: Wild Charge unique ability; Savage Delta's Virulent Vines? (disease) : +xx% Area Effect Radius Affects: Wild Charge unique ability; Savage Alpha's Roar of Derision; Savage Delta's Virulent Vines? (disease) : +xx% Area Effect Duration. 'Affects: Savage Alpha's ''Roar of Derision? (taunt); Savage Delta's Virulent Vines? (disease) : '''+xx% Increased Range Affects: The maximum range of all abilities : +xx% Health Leech Affects: Savage's Health (heals when Savage deals damage) : +xx% Power Leech Affects: Savage's Power (restores amounts power when Savage deals damage) : +xx Weapon Max Damage (and/or) +xx% Weapon Max Damage Affects: Brutal Assault basic attack : +xx Weapon Min Damage (and/or) +xx% Weapon Min Damage Affects: Brutal Assault basic attack : +xx Physical Damage (and/or) +xx% Physical Damage Affects: Brutal Assault basic attack; Wild Charge unique ability; Savage Ally squad ability? (pet) : +xx Energy Damage (and/or) +xx% Energy Damage Affects: Savage Delta's Virulent Vines : +xx% Periodic Damage Affects: Savage Delta's Virulent Vines : +xx% Pet Damage Affects: Savage Ally squad ability (pet) : +xx% Pet Health Affects: Savage Ally squad ability (pet); Savage Gamma's Healing Sprite : +xx% Duration of Harmful Statuses Inflicted Affects: Savage Ally squad ability (taunt and physical vulnerability via Savage's Bestial Mastery passive); Savage Alpha's Roar of Derision; Savage Delta's Virulent Vines (disease & roots) : +xx% Duration of Helpful Statuses Applied Affects: Savage Ally squad ability (pet's enrage); Savage Alpha's Roar of Derision (damage reduction); Savage Beta's Enrage (enrage); Savage Delta's Healing Sprite? (pet) : Immune to being (debuff type) by Darkspore (Fully optional, but helpful) : Squad Ability Modifiers (optional, but sometimes helpful) :: Savage's Savage Ally: Extra health, but less damage. :: Savage's Savage Ally: Attacks hit an additional target. : +xx% Threat Decrease Affects: Savage's threat to Darkspore (Optional but helpful in PvE, depending on play-style) : +xx% Threat Increase Affects: Savage's threat to Darkspore (Optional but helpful in PvE, depending on play-style) : Any sorts of Boons from certain Loot (Optional, but helpful) : Was this Helpful? How Helpful Was This? On a scale of 0 to 10. (0 being Worst and 10 being Best) 10 (ten) 9 (nine) 8 (eight) 7 (seven) 6 (six) 5 (five) 4 (four) 3 (three) 2 (two) 1 (one) 0 (zero) Category:Hero Strategy Category:Bio Category:Sentinels Category:Heroes Category:Darkspore Gameplay Category:Darkspore